The Foreign Tamer
by Daigo Himura
Summary: It has been years after the defeat of the DReaper. The Tamers are now grown up teenagers. A friend of Takato is coming to Japan to study there. But at the same time, a new evil arrives. What kind of evil is this?
1. Default Chapter

The Foreign Tamer

Written by: Daigo Himura

Konnicihiwa, minna! Daigo here and this is my first fic ever! I've always wanted to write a fic about Digimon and other anime, but I just haven't had the time to do it. With diploma and everything, who can blame me? Well, this fic is a Rukato (Ruki & Takato), and the events that happen in this fic revolves 8 years after the D-Reaper incident (hey, I'm grown up, so I want the Tamers to be at my age also. Don't sue me! It's a fic right? And I'll be using their original names, and I call their name by how the Japanese would: family name first, then their own name. I like it better with their original names).

PS: Forgive me if the story is a bit boring... but this is my first time writing a fanfic... so please review. And also, there are some use of mild words.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Tamers or any of the merchandise that are sold with the name Digimon Tamers. I do, however, own Daigo Himura and also his Digimon, Red Agumon. Enjoy!

Life has been very peaceful for the Tamers, for they have in peace for over 8 years after the D-Reaper incident. Matsuda Takato, the leader of the Tamers now studies in one of Shinjuku's renowned college (I dunno if there is any such college), while at the same time helping his parents manage the bakery (they also sell Guilmon bread there, n it's a hit!).

Makino Ruki, the famous Digimon Queen of Digimon Card Battles still lives with her mother, Makino Rumiko and grandmother, Sata Heiko. (Is this correct?) Ruki and her mother are in good terms now, even though her mother still tries to smother her by asking Ruki to wear a dress (she still says that Ruki looks lovely in it, and Ruki...well, we know our Ruki). She also studies at the same university as Takato, but in a different class.

Lee Jenrya, the "brains" (or brainiac as Ruki calls him) of the team, now works as a computer software and program designer in his own company. The company is a joint venture company with Hypnos. Jen, his father Jannryu (is it the way to spell his name?) and Yamaki are partners in this joint venture. Jen designs software and program that is used to protect computers from viruses and digital damage.

Katou Juri, the sweet girl with the sock puppet, now also studies together with Takato and Ruki in the same university. The weird thing is that both Takato and Juri are in the same class. They always do things like studying and going to class together. When we say that they both do things together, people around them might say that they both are together as a couple. Well, the other students say that also. Don't they? In Takato's and Juri's case, it isn't. They are the best of friends, although Ruki sometimes tend to be a little bit jealous around them. And now, she hasn't used her sock puppet anymore, because she thinks that people might think she's still a silly little girl with that puppet.

The famous duo, Hirokazu and Kenta now manage a shop that sells Digimon battle cards. And guess what? Ruki and Takato are their regular customers. I mean, why shouldn't they be? They all have been through a lot of things together, so it's natural that both Ruki and Takato become regular customers of Hirokazu's and Kenta's shop. (Ruki still beat the crap out of Hirokazu and Kenta because of their clumsiness and stupidity)

As for Akiyama Ryou, the famous Digimon King, he is now a traveler, going around the world searching for something new. In short, he has become a traveling archeologist (don't blame me. I tried to make Ryou into something good and this is as good as I can make him. From what I've heard from other fics, and I'm not condemning their work, says a lot of bad things about Ryou. So, I made him a bit better than those). And, he also learned to stay away from Ruki's bad side.

You might all be wondering about the Tamer's Digimon. Well, for them, life couldn't be any better. After the D-Reaper incident, the people of the Real World has finally accepted their existence, although sometimes they still got a little scared whenever the Tamers evolve their Digimon, or in Guilmon's case, his appearance. Guilmon lives in a small house that Takato and his friends (including Ruki) made, which is located near the Matsuda bakery. Renamon stays with Ruki, but for some unknown reason, she still likes to stay hidden among the shadows, and she now likes to spend more of her time with Guilmon. Terriormon and Lopmon both stay with Jen and Shuichon. Impmon stays with his Tamers, Ai and Mako. Leomon, who was revived by a miracle a year after the great incident, stays loyal around Juri. As for Guardromon and MarineAngemon, they both help with Hirokazu and Kenta at the shop.

Okay, that is for the introduction. So, now we move on to the story.

It is a sunny Monday morning. Everything is peaceful here in Shinjuku, the birds singing happily, the people hassling around to go to work either by commuter or car, the shop owners getting ready to open their shop and many other peaceful things. In other words, everything's going ok. Until…

"ROYAL SABER!!!"

"HUARGH!!!"

"AHHHHHH!!!!! I'M LATE!!!!"

22 year old Matsuda Takato screamed as he woke from his sleep. Obviously, the Dukemon VS D-Reaper clock has done its work of waking him up.

Flashback of how the clock works

The time now shows 5.25am on the display of the Dukemon VS D-Reaper clock. Takato set the alarm clock for 5.30, so that he can wake up early and get ready to go to the college. He also set its snooze function to be activated every 10 minutes. As the clock display hits 5.30am, the Dukemon image inside the digital clock rears up his standard Royal Saber attack against the D-Reaper.

"ROYAL SABER!!!"

The attack hits the D-Reaper and this causes it to scream in agony of defeat. The scream is the thing that is supposed to wake Takato up, but did he wake up?

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…………."

He still sleeps after all that… but that will change an hour later.

End of flashback

Takato quickly scrambles into his bathroom, doing what normal teenagers do: brushing his teeth, taking his shower, and doing what he thinks are important to be done. After that, he scrambles to his closet, and dresses himself. When he was younger, he wears a blue-hooded sweater, short grey pants, and green sneakers. Now he sports brand new attire. He now wears a white round-neck t-shirt, normal length blue jeans, and a dark green jacket, and the gloves that bikers like to wear, but not in leather (his attire looks like what Kusanagi Kyo wears in the King Of Fighters 2003 tournament. This costume color is the default color of Kyo's attire. I'll upload the image of this Takato into Flamegaruru's website, and I'll try to color it neatly). He still wears goggle, but this one is of another design. This goggle still retains the same color, but the design is rectangular. (Don't ask me why, I think he looks cooler with a rectangular shaped goggle) He now wears dark-brown colored Nike sneakers (not those big ones that the NHL players wear, it's the one that normal street kids wear).

After dressing himself, he grabs his bag and rushes out of his room to go to college. He manages to run to the houses' kitchen and grab a piece of bread and stuffs it into his mouth. But not before he gives his regards his mom a good morning kiss, and after that he zooms out of the kitchen and out of his house. His mom manages to say goodbye to him, although Takato has left the kitchen and out of the house in a trail of heavy smoke (anime style rules!). Outside, for some reason, Takato stops in front of his Digimon's home to check up on him. When he reaches the front door of the house, he feels that everything is OK, and just to be sure, he goes in and checks up upon Guilmon. The house is still not lit up properly because of the lack of lighting during the time Takato opens the door. In the house, Takato sees that Guilmon is sleeping soundly. He smiles upon seeing this, but after his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room, he discovers something that will shock both himself and Ruki.

"AHHHHH!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING? AS IN SLEEPING TOGETHER???!!!"

Hearing this loud comment at this time of the day can make anyone that is in a deep sleep wake up, even for Guilmon. And it also meant that the other person or a Digimon that was sleeping beside Guilmon to wake up.

"Um? What's the matter Takato? Why did you wake Guilmon from his sleep?" Guilmon asks childishly, even though he has matured over the last 8 years.

"W… why is s… she s… s… sleeping together with you?!" Takato was struggling not to faint at the moment.

"She? Oh, you mean Renamon? She's been sleeping here together with me for the last 2 months" Guilmon answers him.

"Renamon? Together for 2 months? Wha… what do you mean?" Takato still can't face it yet… his face went from fresh to dead pale…

"He means that I have feelings for your partner…" Renamon answers to the trembling Takato. Takato looks at Guilmon and he nods his head with a smile while Renamon wraps her gloved hands around Guilmon's body lovingly. He was trying his best to comprehend on what Guilmon and Renamon has said to him just now, but after taking a glance of the Tamers clock on the wall (which happens to be on the wall beside Renamon), again he panicked, big time.

"ARGH!!! CHIKOKU DA!!! SEE YOU GUYS LATER!!!" with that Takato left the two lovers with a dust a smoke. (Takato does scream a lot in this fic, ne?)

"I take it that he faired well, don't you think so Renamon?" Guilmon turns towards his love.

"A bit, I might say… but I don't know of Ruki though…" Renamon looks away from his gaze, which Guilmon noticed. There was a hint of worry in her eyes…

"I know, she might be angry at you first… but after a few days, she'll be able to take the news…" he tries his best to comfort the one that he loves so much.

"Yes, you're right Guilmon. I was worried too much…" she smiled back at him, giving him the most sincere smile a Digimon could ever give.

Takato was so caught up running to his college that he didn't notice that he had passed Katou Juri at the front gates. She and Ruki were walking together to college. Ruki gave a loud sigh, seeing her best goggle head friend running to class at blinding speed, yet able to dodge other people and bystanders.

"Takato? Ohayo gozai..." Juri didn't have time to finish the sentence as Takato had already gone inside the college. "I guess he woke up late, again…" she said to herself with a smile on her face. Ruki herself was trying her best to hide a laugh, but failed miserably. With that, she and Ruki went to the lockers place to meet Takato.

As he arrived, Takato looked at the clock that was on the wall of the locker place. "7.00am… I (huff) made it… (huff) just in... (huff) time" with that he opens his locker and pulls out the things that he wants to bring to class and puts his bag inside it. Looking at the lockers door, he notices the picture of the Tamers together a couple of years ago. He smiled upon looking at the picture.

"Never imagined life right now would be like this… Katou-san has lost the sock-puppet, Hirokazu and Kenta, although still a bit stupid but now they are quite well-known in the town… Jen… never thought he would open his own company, and with Yamaki-san backing him up for that matter. For the small Tamers, well... they're doing pretty good… Ruki…." He stops him mumbling as he mentions Ruki's name. He doesn't know how the Digimon Queen affected him so much. So much so that every time someone, even Juri mentions about him liking Ruki, he blushes like hell and still denies it. Of course, this all happens out of Ruki's ear sight.

"Ruki… if only you knew…"

"Knew what, Takato?" asked Ruki, when her name was mentioned.

"ARGH! RUKI!!! YOU SCARED THE HELL OUTTA ME!!!" Takato screamed as Ruki puts her hand on his shoulder, making him jump 2 feet in the air. This caught the attention of passing students and lecturers, and this made Takato blush like mad because of embarrassment. Ruki gave him a confused look, because normally Takato would not jump that easily… even if he was on his guard against an evil Digimon.

"What's wrong with you today Takato? You don't jump this easily… is something bothering you?" Ruki asks him with the sincerity of a true friend.

"I have a news that will make both of our lives a lot more complicated than it already has… and before you say it, Katou-san, yes I did wake up late… again…" he holds his hands up in front of Juri, as if he has answered all of his friends questions.

"What? How'd you know? I haven't even asked you, or mentioned it to you…" Juri said to Takato. "Dunno, I just guessed it… ah hahahah!" Takato grins while scratching his head, plus a big sweat drop forming on his head. Juri and Ruki looked at each other, and then looked at him with a confused look.

"Well, we better stop our blabbering here and continue it in class, because we're gonna be late if we don't hurry it up!" The three friends walked together to class, although they will go to separate class later on.

"Takato?"

"Hai? What is it Ruki?"

"You mentioned to me last week, an internet friend of your from another country is coming here right?" Ruki asks him, turning her head to look at him, while secretly in her heart, she admires on how he has matured over the last battle that was 8 years ago.

"So da! Last night he called me, saying that he was already arrived at Tokyo International Airport. He'll stay at my house, since he only knows me…" he stops short of his sentence after receiving a death-glare from his secret love. "Um… since he knows only us…" he gulped at it, and after that Ruki releases the glare, and laughing at him. "Why'd you laugh at me? What did I do funny?"

"Oh Takato! You know better than anyone that I would never give that glare to you, even though sometimes you DO piss me off… I was just joking" she gives him a wink, making him blush.

"Ne Ruki, if I had known better, I would say that you two look like a couple having a nice conversation" Juri smiled brightly at the two of her friends. Both Takato and Ruki blush at her statement.

"What? Me and Takato? As a couple? You must be joking! He's my best friend, aside from you and… argh! Forget it! I'm going to class. Ja ne, Juri!" with that she left a smiling Juri, and a very broken-hearted Takato behind.

"Yappari… I knew that she doesn't like me…" he turns to go to his class sadly…

"Come on now Takato… you know she doesn't really mean it that way… girls are like that" Juri tries her best to comfort her friend. "I hope so, Katou-san… I hope so…." With that, they both head to their class. Ruki was on her way to class too, but something else was bugging her mind. That something was totally bugging her that she didn't take notice of the person that was walking in front of her.

"Juri really embarrassed me this time… ok, I know that I like Takato a lot, well... not like, I love him. But that doesn't mean that she can say it out loud in front of others, and in front of him for that matt… UMPH!"

Her occupied mind didn't have time to react as she bumped into someone else. Obviously, both Ruki and the person that she bumped into weren't looking where they were going, and landed hard on their back.

"Ittai! What the hell hit me?!"

"Ah! Gomen, gomen! Daijobu desu ka?" The person asked politely.

She looked up from her fallen position towards the person who had just collided with her. A teenager, around her age was helping her picking up her fallen books that she was carrying. A handsome looking guy was picking up her books. He has straight hair that is combed in the middle (he looks like Shinomori Aoshi) and when Ruki tries to get more details of the person, she notices that he has a vertical scar on his left eye. He sports a red jacket worn over a white round-neck t-shirt with an Autobot symbol on it, black jeans, a pair of gloves similar to Takato, and finally wearing a pair of black Adidas Sparco driver's shoes (I like those shoes very much. You know, those shoes that F-1 and rally drivers wear?). Another thing that she noticed about the teen was that there was a samurai sword that was on his belt.

"Uh… umm… I'm okay… just a bit shaken…" She stammered when the guy asked her. By this time, that person has already picked up everything that Ruki dropped and was holding it under his left arm.

"Can you stand?" He offered her his free hand to help her up. Ruki took his hand and with his help, she got up back on her feet.

"Arigatou... um, may I know your name?'Coz how can I thank someone who I don't even know his name is?" She asked him while dusting off the dust that she picked up when she fell down.

"Ah! Gomen gomen. Boku no namae wa Himura desu. Himura Daigo. You can call me Daigo-kun, Makino-san." He replied with a smile, knowing that Ruki will be surprised that he already knows her name.

"EH? How'd you know my name? AH!!! Masaka...?" Ruki's mouth was wide open, knowing what he was going to answer.

"Sou... you're guess is correct, Makino-san. I'm Takato's friend."

With the discovery of Takato's Internet friend, Ruki was so dumbfounded she couldn't move from her spot.

Who is this Takato's friend by the name of Himura Daigo? What adventure will lie ahead for our tamers? All will be revealed in the next episode of Digimon Tamer: The Foreign Tamer.

Notes: here are the translations for the Japanese words that I have used inside this fic.

Chikoku da (root word is chikoku) I'm late

Ohayo good morning

Ne kind of like saying hey, but more polite

Hai yes

Ja ne see you later

Yappari I thought so

Ittai it hurts

Gomen I'm sorry

Daijobu desu ka are you alright/ ok

Arigatou thank you

Boku no namae wa my name is

Masaka it can't be

Sou yes (sou and hai can be used in the same manner, because they have the same meaning)


	2. Chapter 2

The Foreign Tamer

Written by: Daigo Himura

Daigo here! First of all, I would like to extend my deepest gratitude to cookiequeen09 and dbzgtfan2004 for their reviews. I know that I'm not good at story telling, but I'll try my best not to disappoint you all. And also, this fic is dedicated to all of the writers below, as they have given me tons of expressions for me to write this fic. Thank you, minna! The writers are Akira Stridder, Angel-chan, Daneel Rush, Digidestined of Courage (my personal fav writer!), djb21212/Steeldramon21, Flamegaruru, logan, Lonewalker (his stories were a bit hard to follow, but it was fun), max acorn, ML of Going Merry, Tamer of Light and The Future Queen. You all have given me a lot of inspiration to write a Rukato fic. I will try my best not to disappoint you all.

I wanted to make some corrections to the previous episode. The gloves that both Takato and Daigo are wearing were the finger-less gloves that Hatake Kakashi wears. I didn't know the proper word for it, so I'm very sorry. It took me quite a while to write the new installment of The Foreign Tamer. As all of the writers of always say: "writers block". OK, then. Let's start the 2nd chapter of Digimon Tamers: The Foreign Tamer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Tamers, the resemblance of my characters with the one from Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. They all belong to Bandai and Nobuhiro Watsuki-san respectively. If I did, who knows? I might be able to make a lot of money out of it and get married with Ada (she's my girlfriend, but I call her my wife, coz my love for her is not of a boyfriend to his girlfriend, but of a husband to his wife).

The Foreign Tamer chapter 2: Class and Daigo, the match-maker

Last time on Digimon Tamers: The Foreign Tamer…

Makino Ruki was stunned when she found out that the person that bumped into her (or that _she _bumped into), was none other than Himura Daigo, Takato's internet friend. She has heard a lot from Takato about this person, but she never got the chance to get a good look at his picture (Takato tried restraining her many times in order to not letting her get a glimpse of Daigo's picture. The reason for this is that Takato does not want Ruki to fall for Daigo. What do you expect? Even Takato doesn't want his 'dream girl' to fall for another guy. What both Takato and Ruki don't know is that Daigo's already has a fiancée.)

"Gomen nasai… are you hurt? Makino-san?"

That call really shook Ruki, as she was caught staring at him. She quickly turned away, not wanting Daigo to find out that she was blushing. But as always, she failed; miserably.

"I'm okay. Just a bit of a headache, that's all."

"Well, if that's the case, yokatta… I didn't want anyone getting hurt from getting hit with my Sakabatou…"

Hearing this, Ruki quickly turned and faced him.

"Did you say Sakabatou? Isn't that the sword that the famous Hittokiri Battousai wielded after the Tokugawa era? (In my stories, the Tamers know about the legend of Battousai.) Where'd you get it?"

Daigo scratched the back of his head when she asked this. He wasn't sure that she would buy the story that he will tell her…

"Um… well, I would like to tell you the whole story, but shouldn't we concentrate on more important matters?"

"Important matters? As in?"

"Makino-san, we're late for class! And this is supposed to be my first day here!"

Ruki was shocked, realizing that she had completely forgotten about class… all because of the Daigo guy and his sakabatou.

"Nani! Why didn't you tell me earlier…!"

At the time Ruki asked this question, both were running like hell to class. The whole hallway watched this events unfold in front of their eyes. All they see is a long trail of smoke leading to a class at the end of the hallway. And by coincidence, Daigo attends the same class as Ruki does.

**In class**

(In my stories, the class that they attend uses personal laptops, much like the one that is used in Evangelion. And, I do not own Eva. And the instant messenger software that they use inside the laptops is Yahoo! Messenger.)

Here are the names that the characters of Digimon Tamers use during chat:

Matsuda Takato: Dukemon

Makino Ruki: Ice Queen

Lee Jenrya: Brainmaster

Katou Juri: Brave lion

Himura Daigo: Battousai

Ada: Battousailover (sorry that this ID sounded corny, but I wanted to show that Ada, the person in this story is really Daigo's lover. She is my wife after all. And she will make her appearance in the later chapters.)

Daigo didn't know that the first day of lecture was of absolute boredom. I mean, come on… first the lecturer starts the class by saying about the human evolution. Then he starts to wander off into his own world, talking about his ancestors and their achievements. He (Daigo) was trying his best to keep himself awake, so he did something that he would always do in front of a computer: surf the internet, mainly finding images of modified cars and also WRC info. The lecture was soooooooo boring that he plugged in his earphones into the laptop's jack, and listened to streaming mp3s.

During his streaming, a Yahoo add-user window popped up on his screen. Looking at the ID, Daigo was curious at first, so he looked around the class… to find the owner of the ID. While looking, he noticed that Ruki was looking at him back, so by then he knew that the ID was hers. So he added her ID into his messenger list. And so begins their conversation… (I typed the messages that they typed using the standard language of SMS)

Battousai: Ohayo gozaimasu, Makino-san.

Ice Queen: Ohayo, Himura. And pls… call me Ruki.

Battousai: very well then… Ruki-san. N may I know why u r letting me call u by ur real name, not ur family name?

Ice Queen (sighs): okay… one is that u r Takato's friend. If ur his friend, then I'm ur friend too. The other reason is that friends call their friends by their names, got it?

Battousai: so ka… okay then, Ruki-san. By the way, u can call me Daigo.

Ice Queen: thnx, Daigo. Which reminds me… care to tell me abt how u got hold of a famous n legendary sword:D

Battousai: sigh… I guess there's no stopping u huh? Ur just as what Takato described to me…

Ice Queen: and what DID exactly he told u abt me…?

Daigo gulped, realizing that Ruki emphasized on the "_did_"word. So, he just blurted out the truth to her.

Battousai: Takato said that u r an ice queen, coz of the way u treat people, but don't get me wrong... I know what Takato means, and I know that u were abt to kick my ass...

Battousai: I know what u've been through, Ruki-san. I know abt ur father's stories, n pls don't get mad at Takato. He cares deeply for u Ruki-san.

At this statement, Ruki blushed heavily, realizing that her secret is out. Good thing her face was in front of the screen. If not, SOMEBODY would've realized she was blushing. And they might've thought she was looking at something naughty.

Ice Queen: really? Does Takato really care for me that much? I wanna believe u, but can u tell me the truth, Daigo?

Battousai: I knew u would want to know de truth. Since I started knowing him via Friendster, he told me a lot of things. But the most interesting part of his stories evolves around u. he told me abt how he dreamt of u 4 de 1st time, how u n Renamon tried to delete Guilmon… but also, how caring u can be, de compassionate side of u dat nobody else knew, even for Akiyama-san. He really loves u Ruki-san. He really does.

Ruki was overwhelmed with joy, realizing that the guy (not boy, ok?) that she is in love with was also in love with her.

Ice Queen: okay, u told me that he loves me. But where's de evidence? What really shows dat he loves me?

Battousai: sigh… I guess it time for me to put the sword back into its sheath. (Ruki raised her eyebrow at this) Ruki-san, remember the time when u started wearing the full heart t-shirt? What was his reaction, n what was ur reaction?

Ice Queen: …

Battousai: n what abt de time when Dukemon was sucked in by de D-Reaper?

Ruki was quiet the whole time Daigo asks these questions. She knew very well her reaction towards every incident that happened towards Takato. And her feelings will soon be brought forward by the last question that Daigo gave.

Battousai: n finally. I remember the incident where Parasimon, dat multi-legged freak digimon who controlled u, forcing u to see the image of ur father, where u sang ur song… I also remembered that u tried swinging a workers wrench at him.

Ice Queen: I was not in control of my…

Battousai: … body. Yes, I know abt dat Ruki-san. One particular Parasimon got hold of u rite? N if not with the help from Jen-kun n Guilmon, Takato would've been injured rite? N he wouldn't be able to save u. he risked his life to save yours, Ruki-san. n then, when u were freed from the Parasimon, and when u were abt to roll off the train, he and Guilmon tried desperately to hang on to u n save u. even after he, Guilmon n Renamon saved u, u were captured by another Parasimon. U called out for him, n he answered ur call. does dat not enough proof to show u dat he really loves u, risking his own life to protect yours…

Ruki was true feelings were revealed right there. All of Daigo's words were true. Takato really does love her. And he did try many times to save her life, while not caring for his own. She struggled to keep her tears from falling, so she decided to go to the toilet; to _wash _her face. This was to not let her other classmates see her crying.

Daigo smiled at this, realizing that he has matched the lovers that didn't know each others feelings. But his smile was cut short when the lecturer started to start the real lecture.

_That explanation to Ruki-san would have to wait. I guess lunch would be the best time to tell her about it. Hmmm… I wonder what Takato's doing?_

Speaking of our Tamer leader, he was so damned bored with HIS lecture class. So he decided to have a little chat with his buddy, Daigo. Juri was watching him the whole time…

Dukemon: yo, Daigo!

Battousai: Takato-kun, yo! Watcha doin'?

Dukemon: bored out of my head… this lecture is damn boring!

Battousai: (surprised) damn boring? What lecture is it?

Dukemon: media history (this is one of the subject that I took during my first year in degree). I can't concentrate on it.

Battousai: tell me abt it…

Dukemon: yo, I heard that u r in the same class as Ruki. Is dat true?

Battousai: yup. That's true. In fact, she just came in.

Dukemon: huh? From where?

Battousai: from the toilet…

Because Takato's and Daigo's class was so near to each other, a loud "NANI" can be heard. Daigo winced as he knew that Takato was damn mad. He developed a large sweat drop on his head.

Dukemon: (typing so furiously at the keyboard) HOW DID YOU KNOW SHE JUST CAME FROM THE TOILET?

Battousai: _WARNING! Jealousy detected… WARNING! Heheh… _relax, Takato-kun… as to answer ur question, I know she just came from the toilet because there are traces of dripping water on her face, probably coz she washed it.

Realizing his mistake, Takato quickly apologize to his friend.

Dukemon: oh… okay. Gomen ne, Daigo. Sorry I got mad at ya…

Battousai: ii yo, Takato-kun. N by the way…

Dukemon: huh?

Battousai: I think that Ruki-san has realized her feelings for ya…

Another, yet louder "NANI" was heard from Takato's class. This time Daigo didn't wince, as he knew very well on why Takato shouted and he knew how to handle this situation.

Dukemon: whaddya mean she's realized her feelings for me!

Battousai: I mean dat I told her the truth, Takato-kun. Everything…

In his class, Takato shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

Dukemon: everything…?

Battousai: everything Takato-kun, everything that is good about u. someone's deepest secrets are best left to be told by themselves.

Dukemon: …

Battousai: Takato-kun, I know that I managed to get the both of u to realize each others feelings, but the rest is up to u guys. U guys are the ones that will take ur relationship onto another level. U guys will be responsible for your love life.

Battousai: I know that u have been in love with Ruki-san for a long time. I know dat u're afraid of confessing ur feelings for her, and I know that ur afraid of not being accepted by her. But don't bottle ur feelings too long. It can kill u… I know this… 'coz I've experienced it…

Takato's reaction at this was that he was in deep silence. He knew a lot of things about Daigo, for he is a great new-age samurai, an excellent drift racer and rally driver, but he never knew that he was a match-maker, and an expert in the subject of love. Juri, who was sitting near Takato, noticed his silence. She knew, when he was in deep silence, something must have happened, either to Guilmon, his family or more importantly, the Digimon Queen herself, Ruki.

Dukemon: Daigo…

Battousai: nani, Takato-kun?

Dukemon: arigato, Daigo… u really helped me a lot, even if u did pissed me off a bit…

Battousai: it was nothing, Takato-kun. Like I said, I was just helping 2 friends who don't realize their feelings for each other… Ne, Takato-kun?

Dukemon: nani?

Battousai: why don't we all have lunch together? U, me, Ruki-san, Katou-san… U can ask Katou-san to join us. Of course, knowing her… she'd agree right after u ask her. n I think she already knows abt this also.

Dukemon: um, she already does… n she wants to join us…

Battousai: eh?

Dukemon: she's right here with me… poking her nose into my laptop...

The scene at Takato's class was indescribable. Juri was Takato's table, her head on the same level as his desk, watching his screen. Juri came to his desk as soon as he came out of his deep silence trance.

"Who are you chatting with, Takato?" Juri asks him ever so sweetly. If Takato was not in love with Ruki, his feelings for Juri might resurface and he would fell for her. But that didn't happen. (No way I'm gotta let Juri take Takato away from his queen! NEVER! Ahem, back to the story)

"Oh! I'm just chatting with Daigo, my internet friend that I told you about. You know that do you?"

"I've heard stories of him. And those are from you. Did he just ask you to ask me to come and have lunch with you guys?"

"Yeah… I think it's better for him to hang out with us, as he is comfortable around us…"

"Okay… tell him that I'll join u guys… and Takato?"

"Nani?"

"Don't worry about your secret about loving Ruki. I know all about it. Okay?"

"… Arigatou, Katou-san. Thanks for being so understanding."

With that Juri left his table and went to her own. Takato turned back to his laptop, answering Daigo's previous question.

Battousai: so wat's da verdict?

Dukemon: verdict? Oh that… she agreed 2 join us for lunch.

Battousai: okay! So, I'll inform Ruki of this n we'll meet you guys during lunch. Ja!

Dukemon: Ja, Daigo! N thnx again!

With that Takato closed the chat window, and looked towards the front of the lecture room. Looking at the board, he still couldn't come to grips with what the lecturer is teaching. He looked around, and when he looked at Juri, he noticed that she was concentrating hard on the subject.

_Well, looks like I have to ask Katou-san to help me with this subject._

Takato knew he couldn't concentrate anymore on the subject, so he brought out a piece of paper and his pen. He first didn't have any idea of what he was trying to draw, but then came an inspiration. His hand started to "fly" over the piece of paper. Lines took shape, and those shape started to take the form of a young woman. A woman who has a spiked ponytail, wearing a full-hearted blouse: Ruki. (I'll draw the picture that Takato drew of Ruki. I've drawn many pictures of her, but I'll try making one specifically for this chapter.)

That's it for chapter two. Who would knew that Takato's internet friend was a match-maker. And with both Takato's and Ruki's feeling revealed, when will they confess to each other? And how did Daigo have in his possession, the famous sakabatou? All will be revealed in the next chapter of Digimon Tamers: The Foreign Tamer. And please give reviews. I appreciate them.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Tamers, Rurouni Kenshin and all of its characters. They all belong to Bandai and Nobuhiro Watsuki-san respectively. I do, however, own Himura Daigo, Ada (the character), Red Agumon and Red Piyomon which is Ada's digimon.

The Foreign Tamer chapter 3: Lunch, and Daigo's sakabatou

In the previous episode of The Foreign Tamer, the tamers (minus Jen, Hirokazu and Kenta, and the young tamers) were at class. Daigo and Takato couldn't concentrate on the subjects that they are being taught, while Ruki and Juri stayed glued to their chair, taking in the subject very seriously. Then, Daigo asked Takato if he could join him for lunch. Both Juri and Takato agreed to his suggestion, and Daigo asked Ruki to join them for lunch, which Ruki agreed almost too ambitiously. And so, the tamers met at lunch.

**Lunch hour **(the tamers didn't have class after lunch, because most of their classes are in the morning)

Takato and Juri were the first to arrive at the lunch area (I was about to type lunch site. But then it would sound like _launch site _now wouldn't it?) A few minutes after they arrived, they were greeted by two familiar voices.

"Konnichiwa, Takato-kun. Katou-san."

Both Takato and Juri turned their head towards the voice. There, standing in front of them, were Yamaki and Juri's boyfriend, Lee Jenrya. (I forgot to mention that Jen and Juri are together in my stories. They often get hitched before Takato and Ruki do.) Juri was overwhelmed with joy that her boyfriend could come to the college and spend time with her.

"Jen!" She quickly jumped and hugged her lover, while in the process giving him a peck on the lips. "I've missed you so much…"

"Hi Juri! Missed you too…"

"Missed her? You guys practically see each other every day…" Takato teased the two lovers. Jen and Juri blushed, but not heavily. Yamaki was also humored by this.

"True, Lee-kun sees Katou-san everyday. So how can you say that you miss her?"

This time, Jen and Juri blushed heavily, totally embarrassed of this.

"Ah, come on you guys! Even if I do see her everyday, its 's not that I can see her when I get home."

"Well, for starters, you can ask her to marry you…" Takato just blurted out straight to the point. He knew that he hit the jackpot with that statement. After 8 years, Takato now knows how to hit people where it really counts.

"Ma… marry… marry her?" both Jen and Juri blushed heavily when Takato mentioned this. True, Jen and Juri are serious in their relationship, but both of them never thought of marriage yet. Jen was planning on working and saving the money for that particular event. But he never exactly planned on asking her, yet.

Before Jen and Juri could answer the question, they were greeted by four more familiar faces.

"Gomen Takato! Our class had some extra activities."

"Ii yo, Daigo. I see you've met Hirokazu and Kenta."

"Hai. We met them when we were coming here. Ruki-san asked them if they wanted to join us, and here they are..."

"So ka… by the way Hirokazu, when did you get here?"

Both Hirokazu and Kenta looked at each other and grinned. All the tamers, minus Juri, Jen, and Yamaki looked at them curiously. _What the hell are they grinning about? Is it another scheme they're plotting? _Ruki didn't like it one bit when the two of them were grinning.

"Juri asked Jen to come and have lunch together. So when he was on the way here with Yamaki, they stopped by at our shop and asked us if we wanted to join u guys. There's no way we were going to say no."

"But what about the shop? Who's running it when you guys are out?"

"Don't worry about it! Both Andromon and MarineAngemon are taking care of it."

"Oh… okay." Ruki didn't press the matter further, as she practically knows that Andromon, who was previously Guardromon, is now a very reliable partner to Hirokazu.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, why don't we sit down and listen to Daigo's story…"

They all nodded, except for Takato and Juri of course, as they both were already sitting. Jen was the first one to ask Ruki on why they would want to hear Daigo's story.

"Ruki, what story are you talking about?"

Before Ruki could answer, Daigo beat her to the punch.

"Oh, that one, Jen-kun. She wanted me to tell her about how I got this in my possession." He pulled out his sakabatou from his side and put it on the ground. Yamaki stretched out his hand to take a good look at it, but he hesitated.

"Himura-kun, is it?"

"Hai, what is it Yamaki-san?"

"Can I take a look at this sword? I mean if you…"

"Mochiron desu. You know pretty well that that sword can't kill anyone."

Yamaki nodded and picked up the sword. As he started to examine the sakabatou, Ruki asked Daigo the question that she asked him earlier in the morning.

"So, Daigo… can you tell us all how you manage to get hold of the famous sakabatou? I mean, that katana must've been around for at least hundreds of years… it must've been rusted to the point that it cannot be used again..."

Ruki's questions and statement were taken by the others with a nod from all of them, including Yamaki, who was still examining the katana.

"Well, since we don't have any classes this afternoon, Jen-kun and Yamaki-san is also not busy, I might as well spill it out.

"Takato, remember the day I arrived here in Japan?"

Takato nodded to Daigo's question.

"What about it?"

"At the time I arrived at the airport, it was around 4pm. You told me to walk around 'coz you won't be arriving for at least 2 hours. So, I took your advice and started to walk around the airport."

The whole group, minus Yamaki who was busy studying the sakabatou, dropped their jaws when Daigo told them of this.

"You mean to tell us that, while waiting for Takato, you walked around the airport for two hours! What the hell did you do?"

Ruki's question was answered by Daigo with a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Ruki-san, remember the sakabatou?"

"Yes…"

"I'm getting to it…"

Realizing that Daigo was about to tell his story, she blushed a bit. Takato, who was sitting beside her, smiled at her. Daigo sees this and he also smiles.

"Ok, it all started when I had this urge to go to the toilet…"

Huge sweat drops from everybody, including from Yamaki.

Flashback

After calling Takato and receiving an answer the he will pick him up for at least 2 hours later, Daigo decided to take a walk around the airport. With his knowledge in Japanese language, he could ask around and get to know Japan and Tokyo more.

Even if his name is Japanese, he's not Japanese. He adopted that name as that name would be easier to be called among Japanese, and also that the name suited him best. He only adopted a name for himself while not putting a family name. He didn't put a family name, as he didn't know what family name that he would stay with and adopt when he is in Japan.

Fifteen minutes after he started walking and asking around, he suddenly got the urge to go the toilet. After asking the direction to the rest room, he quickly sprinted to that direction. After doing his "stuff", he came out feeling relieved. But when he came out of the toilet, he noticed that everything was completely wrong. Why? Because, right now he wasn't at the airport. Now, he was standing on soil, in some kind of village. The houses were in ruins, the atmosphere filled with darkness. He turned back to find the rest room he came out of, but he couldn't find any. Behind him was all the same. Ruined houses with dark atmosphere.

_What the hell is going on here…? I went into the toilet to take a leak, and I come out to find myself in a ruined village in ancient Japan?_

As if to answer his curiosity, a dim blue light shimmered a few feet in front of him.

"Huh? What the…?"

Before he could ask what the light was, the dim light took form of a young man. A man wearing a samurai's clothing, with two swords at his side. But the most distinct feature of this person is of his hair color and a cross scar that is visible on his left cheek. (the attire that Kenshin is wearing right now is the attire that he used to wear when he was the Hittokiri Battousai, except that his hair is the same style when he is a rurouni.)

"That red hair… that scar… masaka…"

"So, you're guessing is correct. I am the Hittokiri Battousai, Himura Kenshin."

"But… but weren't you supposed to be deceased for a long time ago?"

"Hai… again you are correct. I am deceased. This is only my spirit talking to you."

Daigo's curiosity was getting on a higher level.

"Spirit? Okay… I know that when spirits come to talk to people, there must be a reason behind it. And they don't just pick anyone. So desu ka?"

Kenshin smiled at him. A genuine smile.

"So degozaru. I was right to pick you, Daigo-dono…"

"Pick me? I know of you're legend, Himura-san… but why would you pick me? I mean, I'm not very good at anything, except for cars and computers that is…and how'd you know my name?"

Kenshin looked at him curiously, but quickly dismissed the look. He quickly got back to the task at hand.

"I chose you because of your intuition and guessing. And also, your knowledge of me."

"Oro?"

Kenshin laughed at this. "I never thought that I would hear anyone else other than me saying that word…"

"Himura-san, what do you mean by what you said earlier?"

Instead of answering him, he turned away from Daigo. Daigo was about to ask where he was going when Kenshin spoke.

"Why don't we talk a walk?"

Knowing that he wasn't going to be able to be back to airport any time soon (and don't know how for that matter), he nodded and the both of them started walking.

They walked past many places: the place where Kenshin first fought Sagara Sanosuke, the mansion where he, Sanosuke and Myojin Yahiko fought to save Takani Megumi and at the same time fought again Shinomori Aoshi, the burning furnace where Kenshin fought the shadow Battousai Makoto Shishio with the help from Aoshi, Sanosuke and Hajime Saito, the beach where he fought against Yukishiro Enishi, and many more, until they finally stopped at a dojo. The dojo of Kamiya Katsushin ryu.

"Himura-san…"

"Hai?"

"Why did we stop here? From my knowledge of your past, this is the dojo Kamiya Katsushin Ryu, where you and your family, Himura Kaoru and Himura Kenji lived. Is there anything that I might find here?"

Kenshin did not answer his question; instead he started to walk towards the dojo. Daigo, who was getting more and more puzzled, just followed the rurouni.

When inside, Daigo was overwhelmed with awe. Why wouldn't he? The exterior was ruined, but inside, it was almost as if the place was well preserved. Everything in it was preserved perfectly. When he stepped forward, something stopped him.

"Daigo-dono… the reason I picked you and guided you here is because I want you to become the next of my line of family. I want you to continue my heritage."

This one really puzzled Daigo a lot more than he already is.

"Oro? The next in your line of family? I'm not even a Japanese person. I just used a Japanese name so that people can call me easier."

"Did I hear another person said 'oro' other than Kenshin?"

Both Daigo and Kenshin turned towards the source of the voice. Four dim blue lights shimmered into view and materialized into four persons. They were Himura Kaoru his wife, Hiko Soujiro his sensei, Myojin Yahiko his protégé and Sagara Sanosuke his best friend.

"Hai, Kaoru-dono. There is another person that said that word other than me." Kenshin smiled as he went to his wife.

"Never thought I would hear that word from anyone else other than Kenshin, na Yahiko?" Sanosuke was always like he was; chewing on fish bone.

"That's right, Sano. And from what I see, Kenshin did a good job of picking another Battousai, but not a killer Battousai." Yahiko smiled at Sano's statement, totally agreeing with him.

"Not a killer Battousai? A Battousai is still Battousai; a killer. Nothing can change that, boy."

This time, all of them turned towards the source of this new voice. There, three more lights materialized into 3 persons. They were Hajime Saito, Shinomori Aoshi and Makoto Shishio's right hand man, Seta Soujiro. Saito started walking towards Daigo and studied him.

"Even if Battousai trains him to be his next successor, Hittokiri Battousai still means a killer. That boy will become a killer, like the killer that Battousai was before." Saito's eyes were studying him and his looks made Daigo shiver with fear.

"Please Saito; we know that in his time, crisis will arise. And with that, a new protector must arise to protect everyone."

After hearing this, Aoshi stepped forward, placing his hand on Saito's shoulder.

"Himura is right, Saito. The new era needs a new protector. We must help him protect his era and his people. There is no time to dwell on the past anymore…"

"Tch…" Saito jerked Aoshi's hand and just smoked his cigarette as usual.

"Why did you choose me, Himura-san?"

"We chose you because there is a part of each and every one of us here within you. Even Soujiro-sensei included."

That statement was followed with a BANG to Kenshin's head with a sword by Master Soujiro. The other Soujiro just smiled.

"Himura is right. You even have my characteristic as well."

"Yahiko's will to go forward to the future."

"Sano's eagerness to fight."

"Saito's strong sense of justice."

"Aoshi's incredible skill and ninja techniques, as well as agility."

"Hiko's boldness and macho ness."

"Soujiro's calm and cool expression."

"Kaoru's compassionate and caring feelings for others."

"And finally, Kenshin's will to swing his sword and protect his loved ones."

By this time, every one of them was encircling Daigo. They began turning into 8 blue lights and one by one those lights zoomed towards Daigo.

_What the…?_

_Each of these lights represents us all Daigo. And with it our power, skills and techniques. We have chosen you as the next in my family. You are the next Himura._

"The next Himura?"

Slowly, the lights have all gone into Daigo's body. After the light disappeared, he felt strange. Like Kenshin said to him, he can feel all eight people's power inside of him. Then, another miracle happened.

_Daigo…_

"Huh?"

He looked towards the source and found a lone source of light. He calmly approached the light. He stopped in front of it just as the light faded.

_Himura Daigo. You are the new Battousai. You will swing your sword not to kill, but to protect. For this, you will use this sakabatou. Remember that my new descendant._

"I will Kenshin-san… I will." With that, he reached for the sakabatou. Taking it from its holder, he pulls it out and examines it. He starts swinging it around, to get the feel of it. Then, when he feels confident with it, he pulls out some new tricks.

"KUZURYUSEN (NINE HEADED DRAGON ATTACK)!"

"AMAKAKERU RYUNO HIRAMEKI!"

The results of these attacks were devastating. The things in front of him were, first cut and stabbed at nine places; the same position as a person standing; his head, left and right shoulder, left and right arms, left and right thighs, groin and center stomach. And then when that was clear, a huge upward right diagonal slash was visible. After that, the spot that was attacked disintegrated.

He sheathed his newly earned sakabatou, and another light came.

_Himura Daigo, since you will be using my techniques, I shall give you a present. Receive this and you will be able to master the 2 handed sword techniques._

The light disappeared and another sword materialized. This time it was shorter. It was the same short sword that Aoshi used. The kodachi, which was the short sword that samurai often used to commit _hara-kiri_, the suicide ritual.

"Arigatou, Aoshi-san… I will use it wisely."

_Boy, Battousai was right to pick you… and I admit it. Use my sense of justice to protect your world, and also your people._

"Wakarimashita, Saito-san. I will do just that."

_And use my compassionate and caring side to take care of those that are close to you and to your heart._

"Ore no kokoro (my heart)… I will Kaoru-san, I will…"

After receiving more words of wisdom and getting used to all the techniques that he gained from the spirits, everything turned white, and Daigo found himself inside the rest room again. But this time, there were the sakabatou and kodachi attached to his belt. The sakabatou was in place just like Saito places it on his belt. (To give you an idea on how this looks, the sword is put in place using the style that Japanese swords policemen use.)

"So ka… it wasn't a dream after all…"

When he came out, he started looking for the clock, and realized that it was now 6pm.

_Have I been in that place longer than I had in the toilet? Maybe there was a temporal distortion in the time field or something like that. _(I made this up)

End flashback

"Oh, so that's how you got hold of the sakabatou. But where's the kodachi? I don't see it anywhere…"

"Well, I stored it inside my closet in the hotel. Kinda afraid of bringing it, 'coz the blade isn't reversed like the sakabatou."

His answer came with a SMACK on the head, courtesy of Ruki. Takato, who was sitting closest to her, eyed her with a puzzled and baffled look.

"Why did you do that to him, Ruki? I mean, what did he do wrong? You usually do that to me if I did something wrong…"

Ruki turned her violet eyes towards her lover (they haven't confessed to each other, but hey? I can't take it anymore!)

"He should've brought the kodachi along with him. Who knows, if the hotel boys clean his room, they might take it away or do something bad with it, right? I mean, the kodachi is the sword that can kill. You don't want that do you now Daigo?"

Daigo put his hand on his chin and thought about it. _She's right. Those hotel boys could take away Aoshi-san's kodachi; I mean my kodachi that Aoshi-san gave. Can't let that happen._

"You're right, Ruki-san. Thanks for reminding me."

"No sweat."

"Well, Takato. Can you and Ruki follow me to the hotel? I want your guys help on picking up my stuff and bringing it to your house."

"Sure, but why do you need to bring Ru…"

Takato's question was cut short as Daigo locked his head and whispered to him.

"Listen… the reason I brought Ruki along with us is that I want you guys to spend time together… got it? If you wanna confess, do it. Remember what I said earlier. It all depends on _you _guys. Okay?"

Takato nodded to him. Ruki was giving them both a curious look when Daigo released his lock on Takato.

"What the heck is up with you two? Whispering behind me like that? Is there anything I should know about?"

Takato was a nervous wreck, as he doesn't know how to answer Ruki's question. But for Daigo, he was as calm and as cool as Soujiro Hiko and Soujiro Seta.

"Oh, it was nothing Ruki. I was just telling Takato that he's a lucky guy, that's all."

"Huh?" both Ruki and Takato looked at him curiously. As for the other tamers, they were also puzzled by Daigo's behavior. Yamaki, who has finished examining the sword, gave back the sakabatou to Daigo.

"I think we should eat lunch before setting out, Himura-kun. I mean, these guys practically haven't even touched their lunch."

This one got the attention of everybody (excluding Yamaki of course). They looked at each others lunch, and sure enough, it wasn't even touched.

"Oro? Was my story that interesting that you guys didn't even touched your lunch?" sweat drops from everyone.

"I guess so Daigo. But like Yamaki said, let's eat! Ittadakimasu!"

"ITTADAKIMASU!"

And so, the tamers enjoyed their lunch. Takato and Ruki on the other hand, had trouble eating. Two things: one is that they were both next to each other, and two is that they were thinking on how to confess to each other.

_Okay Takato. Daigo asked Ruki to come along so that you can confess to her. But I can't just tell her straight away. Even if I know that she loves me back, I think I need time. But I better take Daigo's advice: don't take too long._

_Okay Ruki. I think I know what Daigo's thinking. He brought me along so that I can confess to Takato. I know I want to, but this is all happening too fast. I know I love him… God, I love him so much after what Daigo has told me. Well, I'll just enjoy the time together with him. And I know that Daigo will leave us alone._

With that in their minds, they turned towards each other. Daigo, who was sitting across them, looked. He was expecting them to turn away, but his expectations were wrong. They didn't turn away. Instead, Takato just smiled at her, and she smiled back.

_Well, those two are beginning their first step in their relationship. I've done what I should have done, and the rest is up to them. Can't interfere with that._

All of them enjoyed the rest of lunch. After that, they all departed to their own destination. Jen and Yamaki headed back to their office, along with Juri. Hirokazu and Kenta headed back to their shop. And as for Daigo, Ruki and Takato… the three of them headed to Daigo's hotel to pick up his stuff and bring it to Takato's house.

That's it for chapter 3. Daigo has revealed the secret of the sakabatou, along with the Himura name. And what could be in stored for our heroes? It's all in the next chapter of The Foreign Tamer.

Note: the techniques of the other characters that Daigo have will be revealed in the later chapters. And please give reviews! I appreciate them. Arigatou gozaimasu.


End file.
